Miss Murder
by Tenshi no Yupiteru
Summary: After Endless Waltz, the former Gundam Pilots are called in by Lady Une to uncover just who is Miss Murder, an assassin with, what seems to be, no agenda.
1. Miss Murder's Entrance  Eliminated

**Miss Murder**

_By: Tenshi no Yupiteru_

* * *

Mystery/Action/Adventure/Angst/Drama/Suspense 

Timelines:  
Gundam Wing: Three years after Endless Waltz  
Sailor Moon: After the Earth has been frozen for 1000 years and birth of Crystal Tokyo

Age List:  
Nadia, Xiao Lang, Ryuiji (4)  
Usagi (Chibi Moon), Cory (Ceres), Ayden (Juno), Rhiannon (Vesta), Lola (Pallas) (18)  
Hotaru, Helios, Hiiro, Duo, Quatre (19)  
Trowa, Relena, Wufei (20)  
Ami, Minako, Lady Une (38)

* * *

Clutching a bullet wounded leg, she limped down a scarcely illuminated hallway leading to her bed chambers, her pallid face contorted in agony. She had finally returned from her latest mission: the assassination of Vierze Romefeller. Blood trickled out from between her pale fingers, seeping into her black silk sweater and painting her pants in a crimson liquid, as she hissed in pain. The muscles in her thigh constricted before slackening, sending bolts of sharp pain up her leg to her brain through her nerve system. 

Slipping a silver key into the key hole, she jerked it several times to get the key snugly fit in the knob before yanking it left to open. The door swung open to reveal a violet room decorated with lamps, pictures, books, various weapons, and clothes strewn across the floor.

"Bloody bastard just wouldn't stay dead after one shot," she grumbled, thinking about how the now-very-much-deceased Vierze had fought to stay alive just to call the local authorities. She had been amused when she blew his hand off, along with the telephone as he tried to dial the number. A sickening smirk crossed her face before she shook her head of her train of thought.

She slowly headed to her desk, which was covered with random newspaper articles, textbooks, what appeared to be a thin book - instead it was a black laptop whose screen glowed a dim blue, as well as other various things. Plopping down into a black leather chair, she winced in pain as she did so. Then dug around the drawers for a pair of fine tweezers. Upon finding them, she steadied her leg and pulled down her skin-tight leather pants, leaving the lower-half of her body clad in only her underwear. Slowly counting backwards from five, she ripped the bullet out from her wounded leg; a sharp gasp emitting from her mouth. A sigh of relief escaped her as she laid her non-blood covered hand upon the wound, sealing it shut with some help from her power of healing.

Lurching forward, completely forgetting about the previous wound, she began to flip through the stuff on her desk, swearing vehemently in a language not known to man. Her black nails clicked fiercely against the mahogany surface when she was unable to find what she had been searching for - an article related to the death of Neo-Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo. Violet eyes flickered over articles tacked upon a double-sided see-through board, scanning for the man she had just executed. When they landed on him, she sneered and removed it from the board, marked out his face with an X, using her own blood to do so. She then taped it on a separate board which was decorated with the faces of numerous others covered by the same X.

A nefarious smirk crossed her thin lips as she leaned back in her seat, arms serenely placed on either armrest, then she let out a sinister, yet bitter, laugh. Standing up, she ripped another picture, this one of a wheat-colored hair woman, off the board. As she traced the woman's face, she murmured under her breath in a vindicated tone: "I take the cake when I capture her."

* * *

Missing all three of the alarms she had set the night before, she threw the black and violet covers from her pajama-covered form and began scrambling for clothes and things that she need whilst screaming, **"CRAP! I'M LATE! I'M SO SCREWED! SHISHO-SAN **_(Librarian -pun intended)_**WILL HAVE MY HEAD!"**

As she finished pulling on a pair of dark blue leggings and a long-sleeve black dress that ended at mid-thigh, she slipped on a pair of black and blue stripped socks before shoving her feet into a pair of black clogs and grabbing her light blue scarf, earmuffs and a gray wool coat. Rushing out of her bed chambers with her library identification card and black bag filled with school items, she found her blue haired companion perched on a seat that bore resemble to a waterfall, studying several blue screens. She snuck a blueberry scone from the kitchen, hollering, "OHAYO AMI-MAMA!" _(Good Morning Ami-mama)_

Ami, the blue haired woman whose navy eyes were glued to the screens in front of her, nodded and responded, "Hotaru-chan, remember that you're under the name of Hikage Yoshiko _(Quiet Child of the Shadows)_. People will being to wonder about you if you keep telling them your name is Hotaru. Be sure to find out where that third pilot is staying and go to your classes with Small Lady and Helios-kun, alright?"

"Mmm-hmm," was Hotaru's distracted reply as she munched on the scone. "Ja ne, Ami-mama!" _(Goodbye Ami-mama)_

* * *

Shaking her head, Ami muttered to herself as she closed a blue compact laptop, "She will never stop calling me 'Ami', no matter how many times I remind her. Oh well… I shall contact Setsuna today. Maybe she will have information regarding this matter."

* * *

Hotaru scampered off to the huge teleportation center in the mansion, in what had been known as a ballroom many centuries ago; putting on her coat, scarf, earmuffs, and book bag as she went. She skidded to a halt as she entered, murmured in her native Saturnian tongue words that revealed the teleportation sphere. It looked like a miniature three dimensional version of Earth, about three feet diameter, with nine rings revolving around it - like the planets encompassed the Sun in an elliptical pattern - that had planet symbols attached to the rings. Carefully dodging the rings belonging to Pluto, Neptune, and Uranus, she found her planet symbol of Saturn, touched it and murmured, "Teleport from White Moon Kingdom, Lunaria, Moon, to Peacecraft Library, Sank, Japan, Earth." 

With a violet flash, Hotaru shimmered out of sight, leaving only moondust in her wake.

* * *

Finding herself in a dark alley in Sank Kingdom, Japan, she looked up at the dark sky that allowed snow to drifted gently and slowly from the expansive sky. Inhaling deep, Hotaru's face was content and serene for a moment. 

Looking down at her watch, she swore softly, serene face disappearing and immediately she bolted from the alley, wasting as little time as possible in turning left and running towards the Peacecraft Library. She bumped into several people and apologized repeatedly, continuing on her trek to the library. She spotted the library and tried picking up her pace, but found her lungs cramping under the strain of trying to gather air. _'Shit, this is __**not**__ the time for this to happen!' _

As soon as she opened the front door, stepped inside, jumping from foot to foot to shake off the snow, as she swiped her card and then heard a screech resound from the third floor: **"YOSHIKO, YOU ARE LATE FOR THE SECOND TIME THIS WEEK! I WILL NOT TOLERATE YOU SHOWING UP LATE ANY MORE!"**

Everyone who was in the library had turned their heads at the sound of the head librarian screeching at her only employee/assistant. They all looked at the violet-black haired girl with pity in their eyes, but returned to their work as Hotaru, under the name of Yoshiko, winced, quickly bowed to woman standing in front of the railing on third floor.

Softening her voice, Hotaru apologized before hurrying to put her coat and bag away before she could be yelled at any more this morning. The head librarian, Shisho, made her way down three sets of stairs, her arms crossed under her bosom. Her dark brown hair was tied back in a taut bun away from her sharp face, her brown eyes were narrowed at the girl she knew as Yoshiko.

Hotaru noted that Shisho wore her traditional dark blue dress with matching tights and shoes, then bowed again to her, apologizing once more, mentally calculating how tight Shisho's bun must have been pulled for the librarian to be this furious at her.

"I won't be late again, Shisho-san, I promise I won't! Please don't fire me!" Hotaru forced herself to act like a cowering child, fearing the wrath of the head librarian.

Shisho sighed, uncrossed her arms, telling 'Yoshiko' she was not going to be fired and ordered her assistant to shelve the new stock of books that had come in. Hotaru immediately let go a deep sigh of relief as she found the box of books and began working.

Four hours later, she excused herself from working, swiped out, then headed to grab lunch with her best friend, Chiba Usagi, and Usagi's boyfriend, Pegasus Helios.

Untying her hair from the bun Shisho-san made her wear her hair in, Hotaru hummed along with the music she was listening to, not seeing the man walking in front of her attempting to cool a cup of coffee. As she walked smack-dab into him, she let go of her violet locks, yanked out her headphones, immediately apologizing.

When laughter reached her ears, Hotaru's head snapped up and caught sight of a pair of soft purple eyes filled with mirth that belonged to a brown haired man. "It's alright, kid, it's just coffee."

Her forehead crinkled into a frown - she wasn't a kid! - she was nineteen for Hades' sake! His companion was the same height as he, with darker brown hair and Prussian blue eyes that she found herself recognizing. It was then that Chiba Usagi, dressed in red and black, spotted Hotaru standing next to the two men and launched herself at the dark haired girl, loudly shouting, **"SHI-CHAN!"**

Hotaru had just enough time to spin around on her right heel before she landed in the snow like a snow angel with a thud; her back pressed into the delicate flakes, a pink haired girl on top of her. She mumbled for only her friend's ears, "01, 02 in range."

The pink haired Usagi took note of the fact, while poking the violet haired girl, happily chirped, "Shi-chan, you are coming to lunch with us, aren't you? You **are **_off_ work, aren't you?"

Hotaru groaned and covered her flushed face with her pallid hands, then heard the same male - 02 - she had accidentally walked in to, speaking with her best friend.

"Is your friend alright? She took quite a fall there!"

Usagi giggled before she scrambled off of Hotaru and replied, "Shi-chan should be fine… I didn't break any bones, did I, Shi?"

Hotaru grumbled as she accepted the gloved-hand up from the man. After letting go of his hand, she swiped her own hand at the back of Usagi's head, but the pink haired girl was prepared for it and ducked, giggling. "I swear you have that planned out so well that you don't break any of my bones, Usa-chan! And just why should I join you for lunch when you _**left**_ me behind this morning before getting me up?"

Usagi's response was a simple hug that Hotaru found herself returning before Helios came running up to the two girls, panting for air. His pink haired girlfriend giggled, released Hotaru and kissed Helios's flushed cheek as he mumbled, "Jeeze, Usa-chan, you're going to kill me one of these days chasing after you…"

The brown haired man that Hotaru had run into smiled at the scene while his companion held a blank stare at the three. The first man caught sight of a photo that had ended up in the snow during their interactions. Picking it up, he studied it and his eyes widened. In the photo were thirteen people; ten girls and three guys. His violet eyes landed on the three teens standing before him in photo as well as a brown haired male hugging the dark haired girl. He tucked it into his coat pocket before anyone noticed. His companion gestured to the stopped cars with a nod of his head and two left the three teens to themselves.

* * *

Once classes were over, Hotaru caught up with Helios, Usagi, and four other girls - Cory, Ayden, Rhiannon, and Lola Shouwakusei - who were sisters surprisingly enough. They teleported themselves back to what Usagi called "the base," but it was where they had lived and trained for the past nine years… since the untimely death of Usagi's parents. Shaking her head, Hotaru pealed off her coat, earmuffs, and scarf before sighing, ignoring the animated chatter of Usagi and the four sisters. Helios noted the dark haired girl's withdrawal from the group. 

"Are you alright, Hotaru-chan?" he kindly asked.

Hotaru's violet eyes looked up into a pair of golden orbs, searching for answers, searching for a piece of serenity. Shaking her head, she replied, "I'm fine. I just lost my picture of the whole gang."

The white haired young man nodded as she turned back to her studies. Staring at the books in front of her, she decided to slack off - one night wouldn't kill her; besides she already knew the material they were covering - to study the layout of the Peacecraft Mansion her victim was residing in. Pulling out the blueprints, she began calculating where the former Gundam pilots would be staked out and the best place, as well as fastest, in order to take their victim hostage.

A dark shadow loomed over the spread out blueprints, gathering Hotaru's attention as she jumped out of her reverie and looked up at the blue haired woman who had taken them in nine years ago. Silence, in a heavy pregnant wave, consumed the room as Hotaru softly asked, "Ami-mama, is something wrong?"

Ami gave the violet haired teen a small smile as she took a seat beside her adopted children. "It's nothing to worry yourselves over."

Lola, the youngest of the sisters with light blue hair tied in a bun atop of her hair, scooted closer to the only mother-figure in her life, somehow knowing why Ami was seemingly remote and rested her head against Ami's leg in comfort.

"Is Minako-oba-san _(Aunt Minako)_ doing any better?" asked the red haired Rhiannon.

Ami's dark blue eyes clouded with tears as she shook her head gently.

"They expect her to live a month longer at the most, minna _(everyone)_." She switched gears so fast, the girls knew not to pester her with questions, "Hotaru-chan, have you decided the best course of getting in of the mansion to obtain Miss Peacecraft without problems?"

The dark haired teen smirked, violet eyes alit with something akin to sadistic humor, as the four sisters, Helios, and Usagi turned their undivided attention to her, "Well…"

* * *

A loud, exasperated shout came from a brown haired man seated at an oval table with six others inside a soundproof room, which the assistants working outside of the room were extremely glad for; these bursts were rare, but ear-numbing. Banging his head against the table, he asked, "And just **WHY** can't we find anything on this 'Miss Murder' assassin?" 

When no reply came, he continued to ramble: "We have the _**best **__of the __**best **_working on this case. These murders have been going on for two **years**! For Solo's sake, the assassin leaves letters that we _**should**_ be able to crack and figure out who were dealing with! **No**, nobody can make any sense of who they came from and nobody's been able to discover just _how_ these famous politicians, government workers, doctors, and whatnot are related! **WILL IT EVER STOP?!?**"

"Maxwell, I highly advice you stop hitting your head against the head before Chang gags your mouth shut with the use of your braid," recommended the brunette female sitting at the head of the table with her arms folded over her dark pink dress suit jacket. Three men were seated on her left and two were on her right.

Duo Maxwell was very lucky he wasn't sitting next Wufei Chang, otherwise he would be braid-less. The blonde haired man sitting beside Duo rubbed his temples before thinking aloud: "Well, yesterday - April 17 - Vierze Romefeller was assassinated. Is there something special about either the date or Vierze that stands out?"

From the other side of the table, Chang Wufei, a Chinese man with his black hair tied tightly at the nape of his neck, grunted, "Winner, we went over this -"

Wufei was interrupted by the tallest of the group, Trowa Barton, whose brown hair covered one of his emerald eyes. "Wasn't there another assassination around the same time last year?"

Lady Une, head of the Preventers, sat as the head of table and flipped through several pages, skimmed the page before her brown eyes widened when her pointer finger stopped moving. Clicking on a screen, the page she was looking at was brought up on a computer screen behind her.

"Barton is right. There was a man murdered in April - identical date - last year. But there is no connection via families. The man was named Diecisiet Darlian. He was a distant nephew of Relena's adoptive parents." She pulled up all the cases and looked for the dates, and began listing the dates: "The first assassination was on August third, two years ago, followed by one on September tenth, then two in October - the twenty-second and the twenty-ninth - then nothing for the entire month of November. December fifth is the next assassination, followed quickly by one in January on the twenty-seventh, then nothing in February, then March sixth, April seventeenth, and the last one is on June thirtieth before the dates begin to repeat."

The five males weren't able to make anything out of the dates. Hiiro Yui, a man with unruly dark brown locks and a pair of piercing Prussian blue eyes, grunted out: "Then June thirtieth is the next date for an assassination. There are no leads to who is the next targeted victim."

Lady Une miserably thought, _'Ironically enough that's Usa-chan's birthday. Even more so since she died on the same day,'_ but turned her attention to the situation at hand. Duo's head snapped up from the table as he remembered the picture he had discovered earlier, "Hey, Lady Une, I found this picture. What do you make of it?"

Handing over the picture, Lady Une's brown eyes widened as she stared at the picture. Holding back the tears that weld up in her chocolate brown eyes, her lips twitched, giving signs of a smile passing them. However, her voice was tight, as if someone had choked her, as she asked, "Where did you get this, Maxwell? I haven't seen these people for nearly… a century now."

"A century?" Duo gaped. "Just how old are you anyway?"

She glared at the young man with braided hair as she looked up from the picture, "It has nothing to do with my age, Maxwell. The …situation… happened while you were all merely babes. Now, where did you get this from?"

Duo shrugged nonchalantly, a frown adorning his handsome face, as he answered, "The violet haired chick dropped in it the snow around lunch today."

Gripping the picture, she was unable to wrap her mind around the young girl being alive, but she did not doubt what Maxwell had said. She mumbled aloud: "This might be the break we were looking for…"

Scanning it into the computer, Lady Une thought of the best way to explain how the photograph would help them, while she waited for results as she began her tedious, but necessary, explanation of the people. "Yui, have you ever looked up my file?"

Hiiro's head snapped up from glaring at his laptop to give her a sharp nod.

"You've been looking at the wrong file," Lady Une replied coolly as the computer brought up the results. Hiding them from the former Gundam Pilots, she brought the picture to their attention. Standing up, she pointed to blonde female wearing a gold crown in the middle of picture being held by a black haired man, "That is Neo-Queen Serenity and her husband, King Endymion."

Placing her hands on the edge of the table, she cleared her throat: "What I am about to tell you is something that you will not learn anywhere else. It is not necessarily classified information; just take note that not too many people are aware of it. Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion, along with the majority of the people in this picture, were … eliminated… as people; but more importantly, from history."


	2. Miss Murder's Successful Capture

Ending of Last Chapter:

_Handing over the picture, Lady Une's brown eyes widened as she stared at the picture. Holding back the tears that weld up in her chocolate brown eyes, her lips twitched, giving signs of a smile passing them. However, her voice was tight, as if someone had choked her, as she asked, "Where did you get this, Maxwell? I haven't seen these people for nearly… a century now."_

* * *

"A century?" Duo gaped. "Just how old are you anyway?" 

She glared at the young man with braided hair as she looked up from the picture, "It has nothing to do with my age, Maxwell. The …situation… happened while you were all merely babes. Now, where did you get this from?"

Duo shrugged nonchalantly, a frown adorning his handsome face, as he answered, "The violet haired chick dropped in it the snow around lunch today."

Gripping the picture, she was unable to wrap her mind around the young girl being alive, but she did not doubt what Maxwell had said. She mumbled aloud: "This might be the break we were looking for…"

Scanning it into the computer, Lady Une thought of the best way to explain how the photograph would help them, while she waited for results as she began her tedious, but necessary, explanation of the people. "Yui, have you ever looked up my file?"

Hiiro's head snapped up from glaring at his laptop to give her a sharp nod.

"You've been looking at the wrong file," Lady Une replied coolly as the computer brought up the results. Hiding them from the former Gundam Pilots, she brought the picture to their attention. Standing up, she pointed to blonde female wearing a gold crown in the middle of picture being held by a black haired man, "That is Neo-Queen Serenity and her husband, King Endymion."

Placing her hands on the edge of the table, she cleared her throat: "What I am about to tell you is something that you will not learn anywhere else. It is not necessarily classified information; just take note that not too many people are aware of it. Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion, along with the majority of the people in this picture, were … eliminated… as people; but more importantly, from history."

* * *

Hotaru, Usagi, Rhiannon, Ayden, Cory, and Lola poured over books and magazines, cutting out letters and various pictures. Helios watched on in amusement at the girls, who were irate at the prospect of cutting for the past two hours. Ami, meanwhile, had made dinner and dished it out amongst them. When they were finally done, Usagi pumped her fist in the air, excitedly shouting, "**DONE!"**

Rhiannon rolled her eyes at Usagi's enthusiasm for being done with part one of their mission while Hotaru bore a small grin. Ayden pulled out a green laptop and began to compile their ideas while Lola read them off one-by-one to her elder sister. Cory then decided to dig around for feminine paper and other artistic tools to make the letters "beautiful." Ami sighed, quickly leaving them room; her only instructions were to practice the routine twice of capturing their next victim and figure out who would be going in which group.

* * *

Ami teleported to the Gates of Time in her senshi fuku, softly calling out for Sailor Pluto. The ageless Guardian came out of the Gates, dark green hair swishing behind her with every step. The two sat down on invisible chairs, sipping tea as they exchanged the newest mission plans as well as Minako's condition and stories as they did every week.

* * *

When the first letter was complete, Hotaru signed the bottom of it with a flourished signature at the bottom of it: Miss Murder. Then she placed it in an envelope and scribbled down the name of the person who was to receive it, then sealed the back with red wax, which was welded into a shape of a sickle - the planetary sign of Saturn. She repeated the process to all seven of the letters before she, Usagi, the sisters, and Helios began sorting out who would be taking hostage of who. 

"I think we should leave 03 up to Ayden, Rhiannon, Cory and Lola," Helios softly stated his opinion, his golden gaze falling from each girl to girl as he spoke. "After all, they were in the circus when they were brainwashed under Neherenia."

Hotaru nodded her agreement. "Then on the same night, you, Usagi and I will take out 01, because he will be the hardest to capture."

Usagi grinned, stuck her hand in the air, then loudly proclaimed her dibs: "I also want to be on the team for Relena!"

The girls and Helios laughed - they had seen that coming. Cory, the other pink haired girl, calmly said, "I think we can then just pair up to take out the rest, with the exception of Peacecraft. I think we all will need to work on that one."

Usagi pouted at the idea, but reluctantly agreed, seeing how they were all needed and that she was given the opportunity to work with Hotaru the in actual capturing of ex-Queen-of-the-World. They finished deciding partners before setting up routines and practicing them for several hours, before they all trudged to bed.

* * *

Turning away from the five young men, Lady Une sighed, "It seems like only yesterday… oh, Usa-chan, it shouldn't have come to this." 

Still facing the windows to the city of Sank, she began her story: "This all started when a girl named Tsukino Usagi became Sailor Moon. She began defending a city named Juuban - at the time - from youma _(monster)_. She met up with the people in the picture expect for the brown haired teen, who was her brother Tsukino Shingo, who is hugging the violet haired girl you ran into Duo. If Hotaru - the violet haired girl - truly is alive, she may or may not have amnesia, and she just might the be connection to this case."

The five men exchanged glances: a nineteen-year-old female behind the assassinations?

"Moving on," Lady Une turned around and sat back in her leather chair. "Usagi, as Sailor Moon, saved millions of lives as a teen with some help from her friends… one of those lives was mine."

Then she began to point out people in the photo: "Mizuno Ami, alias Sailor Mercury, Hino Rei, alias Sailor Mars, Kino Makoto, alias Sailor Jupiter, and Aino Minako, alias Sailor Venus, Kai'ou Michiru, alias Sailor Neptune, Ten'ou Haruka, alias Sailor Uranus, Meiou Setsuna, alias Sailor Pluto, Tomoe Hotaru, alias Sailor Saturn, Chiba Mamoru, alias Tuxedo Mask, as well as Pegasus Helios and her daughter, Small Lady Serenity, alias Sailor Chibi Moon.

"Among her …adventures you can call them, Usagi died a minimum of three times." Raising her hands, she added, "I never knew how she came back, but she did. End of discussion. When Usagi was twenty, she had finally gotten rid of all possible threats and essentially gave being Sailor Moon; however, the world was frozen for an entire century. This period is called 'The Second Ice Age' in history textbooks, but most people refer to it as 'the Darkness Era,' because nothing came out of it. That is untrue. Usagi spent the time in a prison of crystal and quart, gathering enough power to free everyone - who had stopped aging - and help restore everything that was destroyed. In return, the people made her Neo-Queen Serenity, then made a memorial building made of solid crystal in her honor, thus renaming the town, Crystal Tokyo. She was then married to her beloved, Mamoru, who became King Endymion. Shortly after, she gave birth to Small Lady Serenity, the pink haired teen in the picture. However, there is no happily-ever-after to this fairytale."

Lady Une swiveled around in her chair, facing the five young men with a grim face. "King Endymion was murdered when Small Lady, or Chibi Usagi to those closest to her, was about five years old. The police at the time were unable to draw any conclusions as to who killed him. It slowly tore Serenity apart because Japan ended up breaking out in fights and riots over possible people who could have done it. As a result, Crystal Tokyo was broken down into sectors, which Serenity chose people to govern in her place while she took the time to raise her daughter. The Sailor Scouts, who had served as her guardians, were allowed to live normal lives… until Michiru and Haruka were found dead."

Duo added his two cents: "Sailor Neptune and Uranus, right?"

With a nod of her head, Lady Une continued. "Yes, they were found dead in the exact manner in which Endymion, or Mamoru, had been murdered only a mere year before. They were working on settling peace negotiations with the Sank Kingdom at the time. Shortly after, Makoto, Sailor Jupiter, was captured while on vacation and held in a cell until she gave birth to a baby boy, whose whereabouts are still unknown. She was then presumed to be dead because no word had been received since the boy was born. At the time, Rei, Sailor Mars, had literally dropped off the face of the earth. It was only later that we realized she had been living on L5."

Wufei inhaled deeply as he closed his obsidian eyes shut; forcing back old memories of living on his former colony.

"Living under a cover name - which we are not certain about - she was married and lived happily until L5 was destroyed. While passing, Trieze found her heavily battered body upon a loose piece of the colony and took her in. It was the first time she had resurfaced under her birth name in about two years. Anyway, she was cared for and we discovered she was pregnant with twin boys; however, soon after giving birth to them, she died due to heart complications. Roughly around the same time, Serenity had been living underground and was suddenly assassinated, leaving Small Lady in the custody of two women - Ami and Minako, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus."

Coming to a halt, Lady Une faltered for words as she picked at pieces of her memory. "I am not sure if Small Lady, her four guardians: Sailors Ceres, Juno, Vesta, and Pallas, and Hotaru ever made into Ami and Minako's safety; however, I do know that Minako was found unconscious in a bathroom at a photo shoot she was supposed to have shot. She has been placed in intensive care for the past five years, only to have been declared to have one month left to live as of yesterday."

Quatre, being empathic, felt Lady Une's sorrow and suffering, but softly asked, "You said earlier that Miss Usagi had saved your life, Lady Une, and that Hiiro has been looking at the wrong records. Could you clear this up?"

"Une was the surname of my mother before she pasted away after the Second Ice Age." Sighing, she answered his second question in more detail, "I was Usagi's best friend since our potty-training days. Usagi saved me from a youma when we were thirteen, on her first adventure as Sailor Moon. I was close friends with the Sailor Scouts, but I didn't know most of this information until after their deaths. My actual name is Osaka Naru."

Duo scratched the back of his head. "Then what does this have to do with our 'Miss Murder' case."

Lady Une gave a short nod of her head before indulging them: "Each of these dates corresponds to a birth date of one of the Scouts. January twenty-seventh is Haruka's, March sixth is Michiru's, April seventeenth was Rei's, June thirtieth was Usagi's as well as her daughter's, August third is Mamoru's, September tenth is Ami's, October twenty-second is Minako's while October twenty-ninth is Setsuna's and December fifth is Makoto's. I do not think this is mere coincidence. I have a hunch that Hotaru, and possible Small Lady and any of the other living Scouts, are involved with our 'Miss Murder' assassination stampede.

"If Hotaru really is alive, she's probably the one playing the assassin, but she will be hard to catch, especially if, say Ami or Setsuna are aiding her in this."

Duo's jaw dropped as he stuttered out, "You're kidding, right, Une…? That girl was too tiny to go killing big governmental-hot-shots! She looked like glass…"

Wufei snorted at Duo's description of Hotaru, while Lady Une, or rather Naru, shook her head at Duo's statement. However Trowa responded instead of her: "You should never underestimate your opponent, Duo."

"Barton is right, Maxwell. Hotaru is Sailor Saturn, otherwise known as the Scout of Death, Destruction and Rebirth. She doesn't have to use a gun to kill anyone because she has powers that you couldn't dream of having," Lady Une said in full support of Trowa. "If she is using a gun, which has been shown in at least three of the killings, it has to be one that can tap into her powers."

Hiiro, in his norm of a monotonic voice, stated, "Orders."

Lady Une fell short of orders. Blinking at the so-called Perfect Solider, she shook her head reluctantly: "The only thing we can do is see if you can find Hotaru, or whatever alias she's living under. The faster, the better. It may end up that she has amnesia and doesn't remember. But if Maxwell is right, and he did see her with Small Lady and Helios, then she's hiding something."

* * *

By the time Hiiro, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei went searching for the violet haired teen, she had resigned from her post at the library, quit her classes, moved out of her one-room apartment, and hadn't been seen since Duo had last laid eyes upon her. They argued over where to find her, until they - or rather Quatre - decided that it would be best if they spilt up to look for her separately, so as to not draw suspicion from people. During their searches, they were unable to find any information on whether or not Hotaru had any accomplices, but discovered that the pink haired girl - Chiba Usagi - and the white haired male - Pegasus Helios - Hotaru had been with had also seemingly disappeared at the same time. 

It wasn't until the middle of June that the remaining three former Gundam Pilots - Duo, Quatre, and Wufei - found information on Hotaru's current whereabouts. She had disappeared at the beginning of May and had jumped from each Colony to Earth and back until she had reappeared in Sank on June twenty-fifth. During that time, they presumed that she had captured, and possibly assassinated, Hiiro and Trowa. Duo had been distraught over the news, but Quatre and Wufei helped him keep a level head as they dug further into the case.

They had scourged the city in search of her, but only managed to find several hunches to who her next victim was going to be: Lady Une herself. However Lady Une believed that Hotaru was setting that up, so they'd believe that she was the victim. Duo was captured during this stretch, shortly followed by Quatre. Little did Lady Une know, she was one of many victims for this last act of revenge. When she was alone on the evening of June twenty-ninth, she found herself gagged and bound before being teleported to the Moon.

As she awoke several hours later, she found the five former Gundam Pilots beside her, all of whom were bound by different elements, to chairs made of different colors of marble fit for Queens and Kings. She groaned as she realized what was going on: new information was going to have light shed on in exchange for one or all of their lives.

The room they were situated in was completely open - there were no windows, half of the room was curved and lined with pillars that lead to a huge balcony. Managing to cast a look behind her, Lady Une caught sight of what looked like throne with three chairs made of white marble. In fact, the majority of the room was made of marble, with the exception of the pillars and the ceiling, which was painted to look like the setting sun, a multitude of colors pouring out from the farthest end of it. As she studied her surroundings, her chocolate colored eyes widened when she saw the Earth from between the pillars in the midnight sky instead of the moon. '_How can I be breathing on the moon?'_

Wufei grunted in pain and Lady Une's attention snapped over to the Chinese man.

"Chang, are you alright?"

After he had come to full consciousness, she repeated her question and he grunted out: "No wounds or injuries. Pain in both shoulders and cheek… and I can't feel my feet."

Soon after Wufei, the rest of the Gundam pilots made it back to the realm of consciousness, Duo had pain in his right arm but otherwise was fine, Quatre just said that his wrists were tied tightly, Trowa mentioned pain in all of his limbs, while Hiiro claimed pain to the back of his head and both of his arms. When she mentioned their surroundings, all eyes were alert and they too were miffed and bewildered as to how they were transported to the moon.

"I don't get it," Duo complained. "How are we breathing on the moon?"

The clacks of high heels against the marble floor distracted them from their conversation as they tried to focus on the sound. The sharp sounds came to a swift halt as a dark blue haired woman entered the room carrying a blonde haired woman, who was wrapped in blue hospital gowns. Gently cradled in the dark blue haired woman's arms, it seemed as if she were peacefully sleeping.

The woman carrying the sleep-appearing woman had melancholic sapphire orbs that met Lady Une's chocolate eyes dead on before Lady Une turned her head away in shame.

Trailing behind the dark blue haired woman were six teenage girls; two with pink hair, one with light blue hair, one with bright red hair, one with green-and-brown hair, and one with deep violet hair.

As the dark blue haired woman swept down the set of stairs with the blonde undisturbed, she voiced her greetings: "Ohayo Naru-san. I only wish we could have met again… under different circumstances and conditions… instead of these deplorable ones."

"Ami-san…" Naru's voice wavered. "I see Hotaru, Usagi, and her friends are with you. Am I to presume Minako-san did not make it?"

Deep sapphire orbs turned to meet chocolate eyes with a sorrow that had been there for quite a long time.


	3. Miss Murder's Is Revealed?

Ami did not respond; her attention focused on the girls behind her, nodded her head to the right, before laying down the blonde haired woman in the center of the room.

The six teenagers moved to the right side, sitting on chairs that suddenly appeared; each wore a schooled face revealing nothing, only their eyes gave away the turmoil they held inside.

Glancing up, her voice was eerily hushed as she spoke in whispers that no one; except the young women, understood.

_**"Aino Minako, Senshi no Kinsei, Kinsei no Hime, ie ni kaeru." **__"Minako Aino, Sailor Venus, Princess of Venus, return home."_

The blonde haired woman's body began to glow orange as she was lifted off the floor to a standing position. Hiiro, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Naru, and Relena watched the proceedings in morbid curiosity. The hospital gowns disappeared, leaving her nude for a brief moment, then her ashen and sicken body was covered with yellow ribbons that shifted into a yellow gown fit for a princess. The elder blue haired woman had just enough time to place a yellow rose in the blonde haired woman's hands before the deceased body of Minako Aino was sealed in a coffin made of a mixture of ice, crystal, and quartz. The yellow-orange light died down and Minako Aino's coffin slowly sunk into the ground, as if it was dragged down greedily by the servants of Hades.

Before anyone could speak, the blue haired woman turned around, hands raised to stop all questions. Once she put her arms down, she spoke again in her native tongue of Mercurial, _**"Suisei Fukyuu Chikara." **__"Mercury Eternal Power."_

Her body was stripped of her black clothes, wrapped in ribbons of ice with water flowing through them, before being dressed in her senshi fuku _(sailor uniform) _of white and blue and landing gracefully on her feet; Eternal Sailor Mercury. Her sapphire orbs snapped open and she spoke to them, "I suppose you have figured out who I am by now - given that Naru has already told you who we were… are."

A distant smile crossed the Senshi of Mercury's face as she introduced herself: "I am Mizuno Ami, alias Eternal Sailor Mercury, High Queen of Mercury, the first guardian of former Neo-Queen Serenity, and aunt-figure to Princess Small Lady Serenity, the Asteroid Senshi Guard, and High Princess of Saturn."

It was then that the leather-clad violet haired teen stood up, echoing words similar to those of Eternal Sailor Mercury's, only they were in her native tongue, Saturnine: _**"Dosei Fukyuu Chikara." **__"Saturn Eternal Power."_

Instead of being wrapped in ribbons, her transformation created a cylindered funnel that covered her form completely then vanished, leaving Hotaru dressed in a fuku _(uniform)_ similar to Ami's, only where blue was on Ami's, it was violet on Hotaru's. She twirled her glaive around in her hands before trusting the butt of it into the marble floor.

"As you well know, I am know as Tomoe Hotaru, but in this form I am Eternal Sailor Saturn, High Princess of Saturn, the fifth guardian of former Neo-Queen Serenity, and captain of Princess Small Lady Serenity's guard."

Only four out of the five young women behind her stood up to transform.

_**"Juno Fukyuu Chikara." **__"Juno Eternal Power."_

_**"Ceres Fukyuu Chikara." **__"Ceres Eternal Power."_

_**"Vesta Fukyuu Chikara." **__"Vesta Eternal Power."_

_**"Pallas Fukyuu Chikara." **__"Pallas Eternal Power."_

The four wore similar fukus to those of Eternal Sailor Mercury and Saturn; however their differences were color wise. The green-brown haired teen had a fuku in matching colors of her hair, the pink haired teen had a combination of pink and yellow fuku, the red haired teen's fuku was in red and dark blue, while the youngest of the group - the light blue haired teen - had a fuku in shades of blue.

The teen with her pink hair tied in a bun with two loops stepped forward, suggesting that she was the group of younger senshis' leader. "I am Shouwakusei _(Asteroid; pun intended) _Cory, and these are my sisters, Shouwakusei Ayden, Shouwakusei Rhiannon, and Shouwakusei Lola. I am Eternal Sailor Ceres, Ayden is Eternal Sailor Juno, Rhiannon is Eternal Sailor Vesta, and Lola is Eternal Sailor Pallas. We are known as the Amazon Quartet, senshi guards to Princess Small Lady Serenity."

A flash of silver shown from the center of the room as the other pinked hair teen was preparing to introduce herself. It slowly stretched into an oval shaped portal, that looked like a murky puddle of water. From it, stepped a regal looking woman dressed in a fuku similar to the others in black and red with dark green that was swept into a bun behind her head. Her crimson eyes landed on Relena, her tan face hardened before she swivel around to face the seated pink haired young woman with matching crimson eyes.

"Small Lady, Helios-san has been attacked." Despite her voice holding a hint of softness, it spat out the bitter reality of the situation at hand.

Small Lady - the other pink haired young woman - was immediately on her feet, inquiring about his health, then Hotaru lay a calming gloved-hand on her friends' shoulder. Small Lady hung her head at her abrupt outburst, inhaled slowly and tautly, then exhaled deeply, before calling upon the Imperium Silver Crystal. Her nude form was wrapped in ribbons of pink as her clothes disappeared. When the transformation ended, instead of being dressed in her senshi fuku, she wore a pink strapless dress that gently hung off her thin frame and upon her forehead blazed a golden up-turned crescent moon.

Before she had the chance to introduce herself, another portal opened, and out stepped a white haired man, a blue haired woman, two black haired boys with crimson eyes, and a young girl with white hair and a set of wide curious cerulean blue eyes. The man supported a limping white haired young man as he stepped out of the portal. Naru, the former Gundam Pilots, and Relena gasped simultaneously for a different reason; while Small Lady ran forward to embrace the injured Helios.

Hotaru and Ami stepped forward, helping the pink haired princess lay Helios on the ground before Ami and Small Lady stepped back to let the senshi of Saturn heal her comrade and friend. Tracing the symbol of the earth on Helios's forehead, she muttered words of her native tongue.

"Iyasu kizu kishi no chikyuu, kare motsu kin no shishou." _"Heal wound(s) (of the) knight of earth, he carries (the) golden crystal."_

When all his wounds were healed, his golden eyes fluttered open and he moaned in pain. As he attempted to sit up, he received an armful of a now-relieved pink haired princess. He lightly chuckled, rubbing soothing circles on her back before thanking the tall man for helping him. "Thank you for your assistance, Zechs."

"What are you doing here, Marquise?" came the monotone question from Hiiro.

The white haired man chuckled, "Never change, do you Yui? I live on Mars with my wife, Nion, and our daughter, Nadia. We've heard the stories of the senshi and aid them in any way we can."

The two black haired boys attached themselves to Hotaru's legs, causing the violet haired girl to crash on to the marble floor with a loud**thud** as her glaive clattered to the floor. Laughing, she gave them each a one-armed hug, "How's your okaa-san _(mother) _doing?"

"Okaa-san_(mother) _was busy swearing and threatening…" the elder of the two boys started while the second one finished his sentence, "…the Earthen people for attacking our home."

The first black haired boy then said, "We don't think she was happy with them."

Ami, Hotaru, the Shouwakusei sisters, Setsuna, Zechs, and their older female friend laughed or rolled their eyes at the mention of the boys' mother's behavior. Just then a red light flashed and a red haired woman with crimson eyes to match appeared in a senshi fuku of red and violet.

She must have spotted the Peacecraft princess first, because without any warning, she had pinned Relena to the wall with several of her arrows; the Peacecraft was lucky she was not wounded in the process.

Naru gasped: "Rei?"


	4. Miss Murder's Past

The red haired woman tucked her bow away and sneered at the wheat-haired Peacecraft before she rounded on the balls of her red stilettos, shifting her attention towards the brown-eyed, brown-haired woman bound by Venus's gold metal love-me-chain. Raising Naru's chin, the red haired woman mumbled something for Naru's ears only and Naru gave a nod of her head in understanding before she was released from her bounds.

After Hotaru cleared her throat, the two black haired boys smiled up at her before rushing over to their mother, who returned their hugs. Gently ruffling their hair, earning squawks of protest from both, she asked, "Have you been behaving, Xiao Lang? Ryuji?"

Xiao Lang and Ryuji nodded in reply before she kissed them each on the forehead, then raising herself to her full-height of five-foot-four, she eyed their guests. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the former Gundam Pilots."

Hiiro and Wufei glared at the red-haired Rei, while Duo, Quatre, and Trowa wondered why her voice was filled with such disdain towards their former title. Turning her attention to Naru, Rei asked, "Am I right in presuming that you told them about us… and the forgotten past?"

"I had no choice, Rei," the brown haired woman replied as she hid her chocolate eyes underneath her brown bangs. "It would not have panned out well if I had kept them in the dark. Besides, Duo and Hiiro ran into Hotaru, Chibi Usagi, and Helios on the street."

Rei shook her head in an exasperated manner while turning her eyes towards her goddaughter, "Chibi Usa-chan, you are such a trouble maker sometimes. I swear you could put your mother's antics to shame sometimes."

Before anyone could add anything else, Duo blurted out: "You were in on this, Lady Une?"

The pink haired girl with wide cinnamon colored eyes blushed at Rei's comment while Naru chose not to reply, her chocolate eyes boring into violet without a trace of sympathy or regret.

Softly clearing her throat and raising herself, Small Lady proudly stated, "Moving on to more important matters, I am Princess Small Lady Serenity, daughter of Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion of Crystal Tokyo, as well as Eternal Chibi Sailor Moon. My fiancé is Helios-kun, the Head Priest of Eslyum and bearer of the Golden Crystal."

Helios then drew Small Lady into his arms, enveloping her in a hug. Before a wave of heavy silence fell over the group, Duo decided to open his mouth to ask: "Why do you hate us - the former Gundam Pilots - so much, Ms. Rei?"

All eyes turned back to the red haired senshi, who raised an eyebrow at the sudden question.

"I never said that I hated the five of you." Rei snapped irritably, "It's just that you got involved in a war that you had not right to fight in. Then again, Shingo shouldn't have started it, but I can't exactly bring him back to life to give him a piece of my mind."

The pink haired princess frowned, "What do mean Shingo-oji-san (_Uncle Shingo)_started the war, Rei-oba-san _(Aunt Rei)_?"

Rei's gaze flickered towards Naru, who's chocolate orbs widened in realization, then to Ami, who shrugged sadly, then to Setsuna, whose gaze was hard and unwavering, and finally to Hotaru, who turned her head in shame, muttering, "He never thought thinks threw… always too hot-headed and rash…"

It was Zechs who broke the taut silence that overcame the group: "Then who was this Shingo figure that he caused such mayhem?"

Setsuna calmly answered, "Your best friend, Trieze."

Naru crossed her arms over her chest while a frown crossed her schooled face, as she began to pace back and forth on the marble floor, clicking of heels resounded in the room. The former Gundam pilots exchanged looks of horror, confusion, and disdain.

"So when we surmised that Shingo was either captured or dead after we were unable to find his body, he was hiding underneath an alias and he ended up starting the war between the colonies and Earth. The question is why. Why would he start all of this… then not finish it?"

Hotaru pulled herself to her feet and crossed her arms over her chest, not bothering with her glaive, as she was wrapped up in her memories of her former boyfriend: "Shingo-chan mentioned that he was going to pull a stunt like this. I should have listened…"

The soft voice of the Time Guardian tried to reassure the violet haired teen, "You couldn't have known, Taru-chan. As Trieze, Shingo gave no signs of knowing who he was. It is possible that he had amnesia; we will never know."

But Hotaru would not listen to Setsuna's reasoning, "He was looking for the culprits. After Serenity-san was murdered, we all struggled to keep going, but Shingo… he lost it. He couldn't stand the thought that his elder sister was gone. Sadly, we didn't spend enough time watching him. For all we know, he could have set up his whole escape and been faking amnesia. … Why the hell didn't I pay more attention?!?"

Duo burst out with, "Alright, then explain just why we're here?"

All eyes turned to the braided man, some surprised at his bluntness, some annoyed that he had interrupted their conversion.

"Well, let's see," came the soft voice of Hotaru as she tapped her chin with her finger, a pensive look crossing her face as she chased painful memories of Shingo away, "we don't need any tattletales to go blab about why all those _**poor**_ people lost their lives and who killed them. Even though we know you won't be believed by those pathetic mortals, we refuse to take a chance."

Relena immediately tried to get out of her bonds, whimpering when they tightened around her wrists and ankles. Duo's face paled and he let out an "eep" of protest, while Trowa stared blankly at the girls, Quatre muttered prayers underneath his breath, and Hiiro and Wufei glared at the women standing in front of them. However, before any of them could utter a word (particularly Wufei ranting about the injustice of the situation) Naru, also known as Lady Une, spoke up; knowing that Wufei would want to know the information she was pulling from the fiery red haired woman. "Rei-chan, you never did tell us what happened when you left for L5."

Crimson eyes narrowed at the brunette woman, as Rei replied, "While digging for information on the assassin that killed Mamoru, I separated from Makoto-chan because we found two different leads. I went to L5 because I had distant relatives living there while Makoto traveled to Italy, I believe, pretending to be a chef.

"When I got up to the L5, my relatives hadn't told me that I was going to be married off to one members of the Chang clan in place of their deceased daughter, Merrian. In order to find more information, I reluctantly agreed to play as Merrian; after all, we were nearly replicas of each other.

"I was then married to Chang Wufei, under the pretense of Merrian, and was pregnant within five months of our marriage. Unfortunately, while he was away being tutored in fighting, the colony was accosted and massacred. I have not much recollection of what happened until I woke up on a plane with Trieze.

"He somehow knew my actual name, which was when I realized he was Shingo, but I wasn't sure if he knew, so I never mentioned it to him. Still, he provided me with the best health care possible, upon informing me that my mortal heart was having complications. He asked if I wanted to have a cesarean section, but I refused, and gave birth the natural way to Xiao Lang and Ryuji. I only vaguely recall the pain afterwards of my heart imploding, but I recall telling Trieze to send the boys to Ami and Setsuna. They did not end up being sent to Ami and Setsuna, because when my immortal body was reborn on Mars, I discovered Zechs and Nion returning them to me under Shingo's last orders."

"Would someone please explain how Merrian is alive?" Wufei cried out, immediately believing Rei to be an imposter; after all, how could his wife have survived the L5 massacre?


	5. Miss Murder's Reasons

The red haired woman smirked at her husband, "Fei-fei, there's no reason for you to get your panties in a twist…"

Wufei's face immediately turned red at the nickname and knew that Rei standing before them and the Merrian he had been married to were one in the same. His obisidan eyes fell on the twin boys that were hugging Rei's legs; there was no denying he was their father with their black haired pulled back in the same style as his own.

Hotaru, Usagi, Cory, Rhiannon, Ayden, and Lola began laughing at the Chinese Gundam Pilot's nickname, while Ami smiled and Setsuna attempted to hide her lips twitching.

"It's because we're - technically speaking - immortals," came the answer from the blue haired genius. "Unless our star crystals are taken from us or destroyed… which is why we will never know who attacked Minako-chan, because she isn't able to speak to us."

Rei smirked, "I gave up my mortal body to accept my throne, Fei-fei. I need to be home in order to protect it from invaders as well as stray creatures roaming around."

The conversation elapsed into a heavy silence that consumed the room.

"And just how are your actions justified? Why would you go to such lengths to eliminate those who knew about these senshi being murdered?" asked the calm and detached Trowa, who brought the question that resonated on all of their minds.

Hotaru raised her eyebrow, and broadcasted her thoughts to the senshi, _'How do they not know our reasons for killing those __**responsible, culpable **__people?'_

It was Ami who responded, "Mr. Barton, or should I call you Mr. Bloom? The reason those people-"

"Bastards," interrupted Rei. "They were bastards, Ami-chan, admit it. For what they did to Odango Atama, they were nothing but scum on the bottom of our shoes."

The blue haired genius sighed, "Fine, the reason the _bastards_ are no longer among the living is because they took something from us that we had not be able to recover."

"Something so precious that our lives and existences depend on them," Setsuna smoothly transitioned into the discussion. "The ones who murdered our hime-chan, no, our queen, carved out her heart while it was still beating, ruining her chances at coming to peace or being reborn. They also took her crystal, which entitles Small Lady to inherit not only the Moon, but the Earth as well."

The pink haired princess mumbled, "Not like I want the retched planet anyway…"

Quatre's empathy flared for these women, who had wanted to bring their queen to peace: "Did you find either the heart or the crystal?"

That was Small Lady's cue to burst into tears; she was gently guided out of the room by her fiancé, Helios, who rubbed circles on her back as they exited. Pitying glances of her senshi guard, Ami, Rei, and Setsuna followed their friend and princess. Ami waved the rest of the teens and the children, apart from Hotaru, to follow Small Lady and Helios.

Rei took in a deep breath, her eyes refusing to meet the blonde haired Arabian's, well Ami and Setsuna exchanged glances. The blue haired open her mouth, but no words were uttered as Setsuna softly said, "Yes and no."

The former Gundam Pilots exchanged questioning looks while Ami pressed her palm against the floor where she had laid Minako to rest; bringing up two different crystal-quartz cases. The first one held a white haired woman dressed in a dress of silver and white that was decorated in splatters of crimson flecks. Her sapphire eyes widened in horror, her mouth opened in a scream, and a huge hole where her heart was carved out.

"Oh my," Quatre gasped, "Allah!"

In the second tiny crystal-quartz case was a blackened looking organ, which they presumed to be her heart.

The braided haired man asked, "Can't you put the heart back inside her body?"

Setsuna shook her head. "We are unable to that because her crystal was apart of her heart; it was drew so many to her, and whoever took it out, separated the crystal from the heart, leaving it nothing but the human organ that you have beating inside you."

"Where's the crystal?" inquired the soft-spoken acrobat.

The eyes of the senshi turned to the wheat-haired, blue-eyed, self-proclaimed Queen of Earth. The rest of the eyes turned to her; cries of injustice and insensitivity flew from the mouths of those gathered.

It was then that a green haired woman with emerald eyes appeared in the room, carrying several trays of food. "Hey! What's going on? Why wasn't I informed we were having guests? How come I'm always the last to know these things? I need to make more food!"

"Don't bother," came Rei's cold voice.

Emerald orbs blinked, "Why not, Rei-chan?"

Hotaru answered: "They won't be here much longer."

The green haired woman's eyes were drawn to their guests; surveying each of them, upon falling on the silent brunette acrobat, she gasped, "T-Triton?"

The food trays she had been balanced were suddenly suspended in the air as her magic kept them from clattering to the floor as she immediately rushed over to him. Cupping each side of his face, she moaned, "My baby's all grown up…"

Naru gasped, Ami and Rei smiled, Setsuna's face was blank, but her crimson eyes gave away her happiness, Hotaru wore the briefest smile, while Zechs asked, "How do you know it's true Makoto-chan?"

Tears pooled in her emerald eyes as she replied, "Why, he looks just like his father, Zechs-kun."

"Hey, lady, just who are you?" asked Duo, feeling the most confidence of the group.

The green haired woman turned to face him, smiled, then took a step back from her son, and cried out, _**"Mokusei Fukyuu Chikara." **__"Jupiter Eternal Power."_

After landing dressed in her senshi fuku in her traditional pose, she lowered her arms, then introduced herself, "I am Eternal Sailor Jupiter, the fourth guardian of the former Neo-Queen Serenity, also known as Makoto Kino-Bloom, and now, the High Queen of Jupiter."

Trowa was unnerved that he had just found his biological mother and softly asked, "Where were you when I was a child?"


End file.
